legendmarielufandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
This is unfinished. I have the rest of the timeline, so give me time to upload it. All of the dates are canon, but most of the times are (due to lack of evidence) only correct to within roughly half an hour. Some are exact.Jempage 2116 January 5 * Day is born July 11 * June is born 2118 * Tess is born 2123 * Day commits his first crime * Metias is inducted as a soldier 2128 * Day meets Tess 2130 * Metias takes June on a mission 2131 July 12 * Metias finds his dad's photo of the plague labs November 17 * Metias discovers that the Republic killed his parents November 22 * He discovers that the Republic releases the Plague November 26 * Thomas confronts Metias about hacking into the Republic database * Evening- The Wing's door is marked November 28 * The Patriots bomb a military station * June scales a high rise building * 1347- Metias collects June from Drake University * 2300- Day breaks into Los Angeles Central Hospital. Thomas kills Metias under Commander Jameson's orders and pins the blame on Day. November 29 * 0001- Thomas takes June to the hospital to see Day. * 0130- Day passes out. December 1 * 0130- June gets access to the internet * Day- Day wakes up December 2 * 0730- June informs Commander Jameson of her plan * 1530- Commander Jameson approves it * 1730- June sends out scouts to the poor areas * 1830- She attends Metias's funeral * Night- Day leaves the house December 3 * Afternoon- Day meets Kaede. * 2329- June leaves Batalla Hall * 2353- June arrives at the 10-second place. December 4 * 0002- Day arrives at the 10-second place * 0008- Day leaves * Day- Day visits John December 5 * 0445- Day sees the number on the bottom of the pier. December 14 * Day- Colonies spy Emerson Graham is captured. * Night- June listens to her recordings of Day. December 15 * 0625- June leaves for her mission to track Day. December 18 * Afternoon- Day and June meet in person for the first time at a Skiz fight. * Evening- Day visits his house and sees another number. December 19 * 0700- June contacts Thomas December 20 * 2000- June kisses Day * Night- Day visits John December 21 * 0836- Day is arrested * June interrogates Day * Evening- June attends her celebration December 22 * 0100- Thomas tries to kiss June * June discovers Day's Trial score * 0930- Day is sentenced * 1630- June talks to Day December 23 * A protest occurs outside Batalla Hall * Thomas interrogates Day * Night- June discovers that Thomas may have killed Metias December 24 * Morning- June returns Day's pendant * 1912- June eats dinner with Thomas December 25 * Early Morning- June discovers that the Republic is causing the plagues * 1000- Thomas comes to June's house * 1630- June decides to help Day escape * 1800- Day tries to escape December 26 * Early morning- June talks to Kaede and Tess. * 0600- Day wakes up * 0800- June finds out about Day's altered execution date * 1645- June comes into Day's cell * 1700- The Patriot's set off the electrobomb * 1702- John is bought into custody disguised as Day * 1703- John is killed * Night- Day wakes up December 29 * 2340- Day and June talk in a railway car.